Caught In A LIE
by achtschrodinger
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah prank, kini Jeongguk dan Taehyung terperangkap dalam sebuah kebohongan. KOOKV, Taekook, Crack DLDR. #SORRYNOTSORRY #POORATTEMPTATCRACK #MABUKPASNULIS #IMNOTINMYRIGHTSTATEOFMIND
1. Prolog

_**PROLOGUE**_

Sejak tahun pertama kuliah, Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin dikenal sebagai triplets karena mereka selalu bersama hampir di setiap kesempatan. Taehyung dan Jimin yang berasal dari SMA yang sama, menyewa rumah sewa bersama dan tentunya, Jeongguk menjadi tamu tak diundang permanen, yang menjadikan rumah sewa di daerah Daejeon itu menjadi markas mereka.

Menimba ilmu di KAIST, institut teknologi ternama se-Korea membuat tiga pemuda itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bersenang-senang ditegah padatnya jadwal dan tingginya tingkat stres. Selain bermain game Overwatch bersama, atau sekedar pergi ke karoke, minum soju atau bir kaleng di pinggir sungai Han, mereka juga menikmati hiburan dengan saling mengerjai satu sama lain.

Tradisi 'sakral' ini dimulai baru-baru ini dan terima kasih pada era sosial media karena _prank_ mereka jadi bisa dinikmati khalayak luas dengan kehadiran sosial media seperti _instagram live, facebook live,_ atau bahkan _youtube_. Prank mulai dari _text-prank_ , hingga ke _prank_ penuh resiko seperti saat Jeongguk dan Taehyung mengganti obat kumur Jimin dengan semacam cairan pembersih yang membuat Jimin harus diopname selama 3 hari.

Sejak itu, mereka sedikit lebih berhati-hati saat merealisasikan ide-ide prank mereka. Makanya, kali ini, ketika Jeongguk dan Jimin mengadakan rapat rahasia untuk balas mengerjai Taehyung, mereka tidak akan menggunakan hal yang terlalu berbahaya atau terlalu menyeramkan. Sebagaimana hal yang paling ditakuti Taehyung adalah _animal abuse_ dan mustahil mereka menyiksa binatang sebagai bahan _prank_ jika masih mau berteman dengan Taehyung.

Juga, karena Taehyung sudah _aware_ dengan ritual _prank_ mereka, kali ini cukup sulit untuk membangun masterplan ide untuk mengerjai Taehyung, sampai Jeongguk melihat sebuah _variety show_ bodoh di televisi. Sebuah acara 'Nyatakan Cinta' yang sudah pasti 100% settingan itu, membuat Jeongguk ingin mengerjai sahabatnya itu dengan pura-pura mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Taehyung. Itu artinya, Jeongguk akan pura-pura mengaku sebagai _gay_ kepad Taehyung.

Pada awalnya, Jimin khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung mengira kalau Jeongguk betulan gay dan Taehyung merasa jijik dan memutuskan persahabatan mereka? Tapi, setelah Jeongguk merengek dan menjanjikan kalau _prank_ ini akan sangat _dope_ , Jimin mengikuti rencana mereka. Lagipula, mereka butuh lebih banyak _viewer_. Hidup sebagai mahasiswa di Seoul tentunya membutuhkan banyak pemasukan dan di era media ini, _viewer_ youtube sangatlah berharga.

.

.

.

Setelah membicarakannya selama hampir seminggu, mereka mendapatkan konsep skenario yang matang. Kurang lebih, begini kronologisnya: Pertama, dari jauh hari, Jimin akan memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk kepada Taehyung tentang 'perasaan Jeongguk'. Kedua, Jeongguk akan lebih sering melakukan _skinship_ (ayolah, selama ini memangnya masih kurang?), dan pada akhirnya, di jadwal _hangout_ weekend nanti, Jimin akan berpura-pura sibuk dan tidak hadir. Padahal, Jimin akan _standby_ di dalam mobil Jeongguk untuk merekam semua kejadiannya dan baru akan keluar sesuai instruksi Jeongguk, untuk menjelaskan ke Taehyung kalau semua itu cuma rekayasa dan Jeongguk tidak benar-benar _gay_. Well, itu sih rencananya...

Ketika memprediksi semua kemungkinan reaksi Taehyung,

mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau ini yang akan terjadi...

.

.

.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu," ungkap Jeongguk, matanya berusaha menampilkan kejujuran untuk sebisa mungkin membuat Taehyung percaya. Dan persis seperti bayangannya, Taehyung tampak benar-benar terkejut. Dua manik lembutnya membulat sempurna, menatap Jeongguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Jeongguk selalu membayangkan Taehyung akan kesal, marah, memaki, menghinanya dengan sebutan _gay, menjijikan,_ atau sebutan _homophobic_ lainnya. Tetapi ekspresi ini, sungguh di luar dugaan.

Dari semua skenario fiktif yang tercipta di pikiran Jeongguk selama ini, _sungguh_ , jawaban "Aku juga menyukaimu, Jeonggukie~," tidak pernah terbayang sedikitpun.

Dan jawaban itu, menghancurkan seluruh daya pikir Jeongguk.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia _stick to the plan_ dan mengakui kalau ini semua hanya _prank_? Atau haruskah ia berpura-pura menyukai Taehyung, agar hyung tersayangnya itu tidak terluka?

Jahat.

Jeongguk merasa amat jahat. Kenapa juga ia dengan bodohnya bermain-main dengan perasaan?

Kalau sampai Taehyung tahu kalau adegan ini bukan sebuah adegan romantis, tetapi cuma sebuah lelucon yang disiapkan oleh dua teman idiotnya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau hati rapuh Taehyung akan hancur berkeping-keping dan Jeongguk pasti akan hidup dalam penyesalan selamanya.

Makanya, detik itu juga, Jeongguk menulis pesan singkat kepada Jimin:

ABORT MISSION! THIS IS OUR BIGEST MISTAKE!

.

.

.

"JADI? MAKSUDMU TAEHYUNG MENYUKAIMU SUNGGUHAN?" Jeritan Jimin tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Sungguh.

Setelah lelucon itu menjadi sebuah tragedi yang mengancam masa depan persahabatan mereka, Jeongguk memutuskan untuk mengubah 360o rencana mereka dan untuk sementara ini, ia menjadi 'pacar' Taehyung. Pacar. Rasanya konsep itu benar-benar berat untuk diterima. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak punya cara lain. Terkutuklah jiwa pengecutnya, Jeongguk tidak cukup berani untuk mengakui kalau ini semua lelucon untuk mengerjainya.

Astaga.

Jeongguk tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya saat mengingat Taehyung dengan penuh rasa khawatir mengatakan "Bagaimana mengatakan pada Jimin soal ini? Apa dia bisa menerima kalau kita ini _gay_?" dan YA TUHAN! Jeongguk rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja.

Kenapa dia bisa terpikir untuk melakukan rencana super duper bodoh ini?

"JEONGGUK! KAU! KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU!" Suara Jimin membuat Jeongguk kembali tersadar kalau ya, semua ini salahnya dan ia harus segera bertanggung jawab.

"AKU GAK PUNYA CARA LAIN HYUUNG!" Jeongguk dengan panik dan mata mengiba berharap Jimin bisa membantunya keluar dari kebodohan yang ia ciptakan ini.

"UGH! Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaannya, Guk!" jawaban simpel Jimin membuat Jeongguk ingin bertukar tubuh agar Jimin bisa mengerti kalau dari sudut pandangnya, semuanya tidak semudah itu. Ayolah, pandangan mata indah Taehyung tadi benar-benar melemahkannya. Semua kata-kata jujur, rasanya melebur di kerongkongan.

"Tapi hyung~! Bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Tae-hyung saat tahu kalau semua ini palsu. Kalau ia tau kalau ini cuma lelucon, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan itu," Jeongguk yang frustasi rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya di masa lalu agar tidak ada kejadian bodoh seperti ini.

"Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, Taehyung pasti akan sakit pada akhirnya, Jeon,"

"Tapi setidaknya, jangan sekarang Hyung,"

"Biarkan aku membuatnya merasa _benar-benar_ dicintai, walau itu hanya sebentar,"

.

.

.

Saat menyanggupi untuk bertanggung jawab dan bermain peran sebagai 'pacar' Taehyung, Jeongguk merasa sedikit lebih baik. Rasanya, ini pilihan yang paling tepat karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menyakiti Taehyung (tidak sekarang). Ia rasa, bertahan dengan Taehyung sebentar saja, ia akan sanggup dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, ternyata, tidak.

Satu saja pesan singkat dari Taehyung sudah mampu membuat Jeongguk jatuh kembali ke kenyataan kalau ia adalah teman terbodoh dan terjahat. Semua di sekelilingnya terasa pahit seperti dosa. Rasanya, mati jauh lebih baik daripada terperangkap di sebuah kebohongan.

 ** _Jeonggukiee sayang, kita harus segera first date!_**

Mual. Rasanya amat mual. Rasa bersalah bercampur dosa dan segala perasaan buruk mencekik Jeongguk dan sungguh, Jeongguk bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung saat mengetik teks itu. Dia pasti mengetiknya dengan penuh harap. Mata berkilat, wajah merona, argh! Jeongguk tidak tahu harus menebus kesalahan dengan cara apa kalau sampai ia tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagia Taehyung lagi.

Makanya, Jeongguk memutuskan untuk tidak menghancurkan harapan Taehyung dan membalas:

 _ **Baik hyung. Mau kemana?**_

 _ **Kenapa balasnya dingin sekali Gukie sayang _**_

 _ **Aku ingin ke planetarium!**_

 _ **Ah, tapi aku ingin ke aquarium!**_

 _ **Ah, kebun binatang!**_

 _ **Aku ingin kemana pun asal sama kamu!**_

Jeonguk menarik nafas panjang. Oke, ini biasa. Taehyung memang biasa mengetik pesan dengan penuh semangat seperti ini tapi...

[foto selca Taehyung yang super imut dan—apa di balik selimut itu—dia tidak pakai baju?]

TUHAN! COBAAN APA YANG KAU BERIKAN!

Jeongguk _straight_.

Ia punya semua bukti kalau ia suka cewek dan masih suka horni kalau lihat Twice sedang perform. Tapi... melihat hyungnya seperti ini, mendadak Jeongguk merasa aneh. Oh ya! Ini pasti karena sekarang posisinya adalah 'pacar' Taehyung. Ya. Ini pasti karena rasa bersalahnya. Tidak, tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh.

 _ **Oke hyung. Aku ke manapun juga ok.**_

 _ **Kenapa kamu balasnya singkat?**_

 _ **Kamu beneran suka aku kan Guk?**_

Dan Jeongguk merasakan sakit. Amat sakit karena segera setelah membaca kalimat terakhir, Jeongguk syok dan jatuh dari kasur (fyi, kamarnya di desain sedemikian rupa sehingga kasurnya tipe _bunkbed_ dan tingginya nyaris setara langit-langit kamar). Dengan menahan sakit yang teramat itu, Jeongguk segera membalasnya dengan kebohongan-kebohongan manis.

 _ **Suka hyung!**_

 _ **Amat suka!**_

 _ **Sudah sejak lama!**_

 _ **Hyung sayang, aku suka kamu hyung!**_

Dan mungkin, walau harus selamanya terperangkap dalam kebohongan, asalkan Taehyung bahagia, Jeongguk akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **A/N**

Update soon (janji!)

Review/comment dipersilahkan!


	2. Chapter 1: Kencan Pertama dan

_**Chapter 1: Kencan Pertama dan 100 Tips Diputus Pasangan, disusun oleh: Park Jimin**_

Kebohongan, terutama dalam sebuah hubungan, bukanlah hal yang baik jika dibiarkan. Jimin termasuk yang mendukung pernyataan itu. Makanya, ketika kemarin Jeon Jeongguk bersikukuh akan mempertahankan kebohongannya dan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Taehyung dengan alasan 'tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanya', Jimin tahu kalau itu omong kosong. Walau begitu, ia tidak ingin memaksa Jeongguk untuk jujur, makanya ia memberi waktu kepada Jeongguk sampai ia siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Taehyung.

Dan seminggu, rasanya cukup untuk membuat Jeongguk memiliki kembali kewarasan—dan kejantanannya untuk bisa bersikap ksatria sehingga bisa mengakui kesalahannya. Makanya, saat membaca pesan singkat kalau siang ini Jeongguk akan menyudahi sandiwaranya, Jimin sangat mengapresiasi keberanian Jeongguk.

Jimin berjanji, ia akan menjalankan peran sebagai sahabat yang baik, dan menjadi penyembuh dari luka yang akan ditimbulkan dari kebodohan ini. Ia akan mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat Taehyung menerima permintaan maaf Jeongguk dan dirinya, karena telah bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

 _Jam istirahat di cafe Min's._ Pesan singkat dari Jeongguk membuat Jimin bergegas menuju ke cafe kecil tidak jauh dari kampus, tempat biasa mereka bertiga berkumpul. Untuk ke sana, ia perlu menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Tapi, perjalanan itu tidak begitu terasa karena pikirannya sibuk dengan segala kemungkinan tentang reaksi Taehyung nanti. Ia tahu Taehyung bukan pendendam. Ia juga bukan tipe pemarah yang meledak-ledak, apalagi sampai bermain fisik. Tapi, justru kemarahan Taehyung adalah yang paling menakutkan.

Terbayang kan, bagaimana kalau matahari berhenti bersinar? Kira-kira penggambaran itu cocok dengan suasana kalau Kim Taehyung murka. Semuanya serasa gelap gulita.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di cafe Min's, wajah sumringah Taehyung yang melambaikan tangan dari dalam cafe menyambutnya. Amat kontras dengan air muka Jeongguk yang pucat seperti orang sedang konstipasi. Jimin sendiri merasa kalau kedatangannya membuat suasananya agak canggung. Ketegangan Jeongguk meningkat seiring tampaknya butir-butir keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Jimin yang mengerti kalau Jeongguk perlu waktu, memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Nafsu makannya tidak begitu besar, makanya ia hanya memesan makanan ringan dan hazelnut latte, kesukaannya. Saat kembali ke meja di sudut ruangan cafe yang tidak begitu ramai itu, Jeongguk masih tampak penuh beban. Taehyung masih tampak polos dan bahagia. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan _random_ Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya pencair suasana, walau tidak banyak mengubah aura hitam di sekeliling Jeongguk.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Jimin benar-benar bersimpatik pada sahabatnya yang lebih muda beberapa tahun itu. Ia tampak begitu _lost in thought_. Ia bahkan tidak melemparkan argumen saat Taehyung mengatakan kalau perjalanan Apolo 11 ke bulan, tidak lebih dari teori konspirasi. Ayolah, sebagai anak teknik yang belajar di KAIST, Jeongguk yang waras, pasti akan memaki Taehyung dan menyodorkan fakta-fakta pendukung argumen tandingannya.

Sikap aneh Jeongguk—yang terlalu _obvious_ ini membuat Jimin ingin tepok jidat. Ayolah! Taehyung pasti akan segera menebak kalau ini cuma _prank!_ Tapi ia tidak menyuarakan itu dan membiarkan Jeongguk membunuh setiap percakapan Taehyung. Sampai akhirnya, Taehyung berdeham dan membuka suara.

"Jeon, ada yang perlu kamu katakan?" kata Taehyung pelan, sentuhannya—walau pelan dan tanpa tekanan—mampu membuat Jeongguk tersentak seperti tertembak peluru.

"AH! Ya, a-aku, ya. Ada. Um, Ji-jimin, ada yang perlu aku beritahu," dengan terbata-bata Jeongguk mengumpulkan semua kosa kata yang tersisa. Percuma merangkai redaksi kata semalaman suntuk. Pada praktiknya, Jeongguk seperti kembali ke masa sekolah dasar saat ia belum bisa bicara dengan struktur kalimat yang baik.

Jimin memandang Jeongguk seraya memberikan kekuatan batin agar yang bersangkutan mampu membacakan pidato yang kelak akan mengakhiri sandiwara bodoh ini. Tapi, bantuan moral dari Jimin tampak kurang membantu karena sekarang keringat dingin Jeongguk semakin membanjir. Jimin berani bertaruh kalau tangan Jeongguk sedingin es.

"Guk, kalau kamu tidak bisa mengatakannya, biar aku saja," senyuman hangat Taehyung, juga sentuhan menenangkannya memberikan efek terbalik pada Jeongguk. Justru, ia semakin panik. Kenapa Taehyung malah bilang begitu?

" _Aku dan Jeongguk pacaran_ ,"

Hening.

Mata Jimin membelalak.

Bukan, bukan karena Jimin tidak tahu soal itu.

Tapi,

kenapa malah seperti ini?

Kenapa malah Taehyung memperjelas dan mendeklarasikan status _pacaran_ yang _complicated_ ini? Duh! Kalau begini sih namanya benar-benar terperangkap di kebohongan. Rasanya, siapapun yang bilang kalau kebohongan itu seperti pasir hisap, harus diberi medali. Perumpamaannya sangat tepat. Jeon Jeongguk benar-benar terperangkap dan rasanya sulit, bahkan bagi orang lain di luar pasir hisap itu untuk bisa membantunya keluar. Saat ini, rasanya Jimin hanya bisa mendoakan semoga arwah Jeon Jeongguk bisa diterima di sisi-Nya.

Eh.

"S-selamat! Wow!" Jimin masih terkejut. Tapi Jeongguk tampaknya lebih terkejut. Tersengat. Tersambar halilintar.

"Jeongguk _kayaknya_ takut kalau kamu tidak bisa menerima hubungan kami," Taehyung masih mengusap pelan tangan Jeongguk yang (masih) membatu. "Menurutmu, gimana?"

Dan Jimin, bisa saja berperan jadi ksatria penyelamat dan mengambil alih kemudi dengan mengatakan "Tidak bisa! Hubungan ini tdiak bisa dipertahankan! Jeongguk cuma main-main dan kalian tidak boleh pacaran!" Tapi tidak, Jimin tidak mau sok jadi pahlawan. Setidaknya, walau ia juga terlibat di sandiwara ini, bukan Jimin yang berperan sebagai _pacar bohongan Kim Taehyung_. Makanya, Jimin memakai poker _face_ andalan dan mengucapkan "Aku dukung! Kalian memang cocok!" sambil mengacungkan dua jempol.

Yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan mata sedingin es dari Jeongguk.

Well, kalau sudah begini, Jimin angkat tangan.

 _Good luck, Jeon!_

.

.

.

"HYUNG! Katamu aku harus mengakhrii sandiwara ini!" Jeongguk merengek di ujung telepon. Selepas makan siang dari Min's cafe, ketiganya segera memisahkan diri dan kembali pada jadwal kuliah masing-masing. Alhasil, Jeon Jeongguk di sela jam kuliah kosong, meneror dan menelepon Park Jimin puluhan kali sampai teleponnya diterima.

"Kau kan yang terus menunda! Aku kan sudah bilang dari seminggu lalu, jujur! Jujur! Bersih, Jujur, Adil! Tau gak?" nada Jimin tidak kalah tinggi, membuat teman sebangkunya memandangnya kesal. Well, walau tidak ada dosen, anak-anak di kelas pengantar _Biomedical Science_ ini memang kelewat serius. Apalagi, dengan status Jimin yang mengulang di tahun ketiganya, ia jadi agak dipandang sebelah mata.

"Jeon, dengar ya, aku bukannya _nggak_ mau bantu, tapi ini di luar kapasitasku—" belum selesai Jimin beralasan, Jeongguk sudah mencerocos membela diri. Jimin bukannya tidak kasihan pada Jeongguk, tapi saat ini Jimin rasa sudah sepantasnya Jeongguk menerima karma atas perbuatannya sendiri. Mulai sekarang, Jimin akan lebih sering beribadah ke kuil. Karma itu memang benar-benar ada. Dewa tidak tertidur.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana hyung? Besok aku kencan dan aku harus bagaimana hyung? Hyung aku butuh bantuan dan saran hyung, kumohon bantu aku," dan ini mungkin pertama kalinya Jeongguk—selama tiga tahun berteman—meminta pertolongan dengan amat sopan. Si anak akselarasi yang kelewat pandai sampai loncat kelas dua tahun itu biasanya gengsi untuk meminta pertolongan siapapun.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan nanti ya, Gukkie manis pacarnya Taetae~,"

.

.

.

Setelah semalam membaca '100 Tips Agar Pasangan Memutuskanmu' disusun oleh Park Jimin, Jeongguk merasa siap untuk menghadapi kencan pertamanya. Ia sudah melatih sikap agar Kim Taehyung kecewa dan mengatakan 'Jeon, kamu tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Kita putus dan jadi sahabat aja," di ujung hari nanti. Ia juga sengaja tidak memakai pakaian stylish dan hanya memakai jeans bolong di lutut, kaos putih polos kebanggaannya, sepatu timberland butut karena keseringan dipakai, dan beanie hitam—karena dia tidak keramas dua hari.

Dan dia agak menyesal sih. Karena kalau dibandingkan dengan Kim Taehyung yang tampak seperti modal _runway_ , Jeongguk seperti anak _runaway_ a.k.a remaja kabur dari rumah. Tapi serius, sahabat merangkap pacar-pura-puranya ini memang tampan banget. Aneh juga kenapa dia bisa suka sama Jeon Jeongguk yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Taehyung yang memakai kemeja kebesaran garis-garis putih, dan celana kulit super ketatnya, membuat Jeongguk merasa ingin pamit undur diri. Ia sengaja melangkah pelan-pelan karena kalau jalan berdampingan, orang pasti kasihan melihatnya yang _enggak banget_ hari ini.

"Guk. Kenapa jalannya jauh banget? Kamu gak pengen cepat nyampe?" Taehyung cemberut. Iya. CEMBERUT DAN JEONGGUK LANGSUNG MEMPERCEPAT LANGKAHNYA. Gagal sudah tips pertama: beri jarak 10 meter dari pasangan. Baiklah, masih ada 99 tips lainnya. Satu tips gagal bukan berarti usahanya supaya diputusin Taehyung akan sepenuhnya gagal, kan?

"Hyung, pelan aja aku capek," kata Jeongguk. Tips ketiga: banyak mengeluh. Dan mendengarnya, Taehyung malah menggandeng tangan Jeongguk dan memegangnya erat. "Ya udah, aku pegangin supaya kamu kuat," dan Jeongguk mulai meragukan 100 tips bodoh Jimin. Jangan-jangan, nanti Taehyung malah semakin suka sama dia?

"Tidak usah deh, hyung," dan Jeongguk berusaha menepis tangan Taehyung, karena sesuai tips kesepuluh, jangan ada _skinship_. Tapi, genggaman Taehyung benar-benar erat dan Jeongguk mencoret tips itu. Rasanya, tidak mungkin tidak bersentuhan dengan si _clingy_ Taehyung.

Akhirnya, Jeongguk pasrah dibawa Taehyung ke manapun.

Di destinasi pertama _itinerary_ kencan mereka tertulis Kebun Binatang dan sebagai anak Ilmu Biologi, Taehyung tidak hentinya memberikan 6 SKS mata kuliah _Animal Behavior_ yang membuat Jeongguk si anak Teknik Industri—yang masa bodoh soal binatang mau bertelur atau membelah diri—jadi mangut-mangut sendiri.

"Dan, _cloning_ domba pertama—eh Guk, kamu dengar?" dan sebenarnya Jeongguk dengar. Hanya saja, ia sedang mempraktikkan tips nomor 43, untuk berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan pasangan. Sejujurnya, berkencan dengan Kim Taehyung, jauh lebih membahagiakan ketimbang berkencan dengan mantan pacar, atau gebetannya. Tidak ada wangi menusuk parfum berlebihan, tidak ada gosip tidak penting seputar orang-orang yang tidak disukai, dan melihat Taehyung yang penuh semangat menceritakan soal industri peternakan yang menyebabkan binatang terluka secara psikologis, jauh lebih menarik. Tapi, Jeongguk harus pura-pura tidak tertarik. Padahal, ia sangat ingin memberikan argumennya—sebagai anak teknik industri—yang pasti akan membuat percakapan kencan ini setara esai di mata kuliah _Manufacturing Process Inovation_.

"Aku membosankan, ya? Maaf," dan sungguh, rasanya tulisan ABORT MISSION sudah berkedip-kedip di kepala Jeongguk. Ia ingin menyerah dan membuang memorinya tentang 100 tips tidak berguna: disusun oleh Park Jimin karena ia tidak mau Kim Taehyung membencinya, apalagi merasa kalau dirinya membosankan.

Tapi, ini demi kebaikan Kim Taehyung.

Jeongguk merasakan genggaman Taehyung mengendur. Mungkin, Taehyung menyerah. Mungkin, Taehyung akan menamparnya dan mengatakan _KITA PUTUS! KAMU GAK ASIK_! Tapi, tidak. Taehyun memang melepaskan genggamannya, tapi tidak ada tamparan di pipi Jeongguk. Malah, ia merasakan telapak lembut Taehyung menepuk pipinya. Membuatnya tersadar kalau Taehyung menatapnya dalam.

"Kamu _nggak_ apa-apa?"

Dan

Memangnya sejak kapan tangan Taehyung selembut ini?

Sejak kapan suara Taehyung selembut ini?

"Kita beli es krim dulu," dan Jeongguk tidak protes ketika Taehyung kembali menariknya ke kedai es krim.

.

.

.

Satu es krim stroberi dan vanilla telah habis. Jeongguk masih _sok_ cuek dan berusaha keras tidak terlalu merespon hal-hal yang Taehyung utarakan. Sampai mereka tiba di dekat kandang harimau dan pawangnya mempersilakan seorang relawan untuk menaruh kepalanya di mulut harimau. Dan seperti yang Jeongguk duga, Taehyung dengan semangat menawarkan diri.

Untuk kali ini, Jeongguk tidak bisa sok cuek dan langsung menarik tangan Taehyung.

"HYUNG! KAMU GILA!" dan Jeongguk terus menahan agar Taehyung tidak mendatangi pawang idiot yang tega-teganya mencelakakan pengunjug dengan memberikan _challange_ berbahaya.

"Duh, Jeon, ini aman! Lepas deh," Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pegangan Jeongguk dan si empunya tangan membalas dengan "ENGGAK!" sambil emosi.

"DIA HARIMAU JINAK! Ini super-safe!" Kelit Taehyung. Jujur, salah satu impian Taehyung adalah punya peliharaan hewan buas. Tapi karena dia taat hukum, dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dan ini bisa dibilang, kesempatan luar biasa untuk sedekat itu dengan harimau.

"GAK BISA! Kamu gak lihat berita? Waktu gorila narik—" dan Jeongguk terus mencerocos, melupakan semua tips-tips Jimin soal tidak mempedulikan pasangan. Masa bodoh dengan tips itu. JEONGGOK PEDULI DENGAN KESELAMATAN TAEHYUNG dan itu final.

Dan ceramah panjang lebar Jeongguk soal keselamatan akhirnya membuat Taehyung menyerah.

"Iya iya, aku menyerah. Lain kali aku ke sini sendiri," gumam Taehyung.

"ENGGAK! Sebagai pacar, aku melarang kamu kemana-mana sendirian, mulai sekarang!"

Dan Jeongguk langsung menyesal tepat setelah kata terakhir terucap. Terkutuklah ia dan mulut bodohnya. Tapi, melihat Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggumam "Duh, pacarku posesif~" rasanya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Jadi pacar posesif, asalkan Taehyung selamat, itu prioritas.

.

.

.

Dan saat melewati toko merchandise, Jeongguk sontak mengingat poin nomor 68: Jadi cowok matre. Ini sih susah banget. Poin tersusah karena di prinsip hidup Jeongguk, yang namanya pria itu yang menafkahi wanita. Tapi, berhubung Kim Taehyung juga pria, rasanya Jeongguk bisa _sedikit_ minta dinafkahi. Makanya, Jeongguk memegang sebuah boneka kelinci _pink_ dengan muka _sengak_ sambil memandang Taehyung dengan penuh kode.

"Duh, aku lupa bawa uang _cash_ ," dan wanita manapun pasti akan _ilfeel_ kalau mendengar pasangan kencan mereka bilang begini. Tapi, mungkin karena Kim Taehyung bukan wanita, bukannya _ilfeel_ , ia malah dengan semangat bilang "Tenang Guk, sebagai pria sejati, aku akan belikan ini buat kamu," dan Jeongguk menolak.

"ENGGAK. Aku cowok di hubungan ini, aku bayar pake credit!"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung agak sakit hati dan bilang "Kenapa aku yang jadi cewek di hubungan ini?" dan dengan penuh kebanggaan, Jeongguk menjawab "Karena aku punya lebih banyak otot!" membuat Taehyung berteriak "TIDAK ADIL!"

Tapi, pada akhirnya, demi legitimasi status LAKI-nya, Jeon Jeongguk gagal melakukan tips nomor 68. Sebaliknya, ia malah membuat tagihan kartu kreditnya membengkak dengan membelikan berbagai merchandise official untuk Taehyung.

Dan sebagaimana seorang laki-laki ideal, Jeongguk juga akhirnya membawa empat tas belanja—ini bertolak belakang dengan tips 57: jangan membawakan barang pasangan. Tapi setelah melanggar sekian banyak tips, rasanya Jeongguk sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan misi ini. Masih ada kencan kedua dan ketiga untuk membuat Taehyung kecewa sampai memutuskan ikatan mereka kelak.

.

.

.

Di penghujung hari, setelah menjelajahi seluruh sudut kebun binatang, Kim Taehyung mengelus kepala Jeongguk, mengabaikan teriakan Jeongguk "DUH HYUNG! AKU BELUM KERAMAS!" dan terus memainkan rambut Jeongguk, sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak perlu _melakukan ini, Guk_ ,"

"Em-maksudnya, hyung?"

Dan mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Jeongguk, tapi Taehyung tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkinkah ternyata Jeongguk akan diputusin Taehyung? Well, kalau iya, Jeongguk bisa segera merdeka dari rasa bersalah (tapi kenapa rasanya sedih?). Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan dan membiarkan sunyi menemani mereka.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Semburat jingga membuat suasananya begitu melankolis. Untuk kencan pertama, hari ini ditutup dengan suasana yang hangat. Jeongguk melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang asik berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan—atau memeluk—sebuah hal yang sempurna. Dan _SHIT._ Tidak sedikit yang berciuman di senja yang romantis ini. Jeongguk merasakan pipinya memanas. Bagaimana ka-kalau Taehyung juga ingin dicium?

Jeongguk melirik pada pasangannya yang tampak (berusaha) tenang. Ia menampakkan kalau dirinya tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan pasangan-pasangan lain yang asik bercumbu. Tapi, Jeongguk amat mengenal Taehyung. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung sedikit banyak merasakannya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Taehyung juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Walaupun berusaha disembunyikan, semua tampak jelas, dari caranya memainkan jarinya, melihat berkali-kali ke jam tangannya, seolah dengan itu, waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat.

Dan mungkin Jeongguk kerasukan _gwishin_ penunggu taman.

Atau mungkin ini insting yang terpicu oleh senja yang menawan.

Tangan Jeongguk yang kosong meraih ke tangan Taehyung. Menggenggamnya erat, membuat yang lebih tua memandangnya dalam. Mencoba menebak alur pikiran masing-masing.

 _Mungkin Taehyung menunggu ciuman pertama._

Tapi itu tidak ada di 100 tips—bodoh—yang disusun oleh Park Jimin.

Walaupun begitu, Jeongguk melakukannya.

Ia menarik tangan Taehyung hingga tubuhnya hanya berjarak hitungan sentimeter. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk Taehyung memproses kata-kata, sampai Jeongguk menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Taehyung. Jeongguk merasakan mulut Taehyung terbuka, memberikan akses untuk lidahnya masuk. Ciuman itu berlangsung amat singkat. Tanpa basa-basi. Terburu-buru. Sekiranya itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ciuman pertama (dan mungkin satu-satunya) ciuman antara ia dan Taehyung.

Sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

Bukan ungkapan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya sebuah perlindungan agar kebohongannya tidak terungkap secepat itu.

 _But, it was good, surprisingly good._

tbc

.

.

.

a/n:

DUH!

Harusnya chapter pertama intro dulu kek, apa kek,

Hahaha, anggap aja prolog kemarin chapter 1. Nanti kalau sempat aku kembangin pengantar yang sesungguhnya~

Dibuat tanpa dibaca lagi. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Heuheu.


End file.
